Love Letter
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: <html><head></head>Someone finds a love letter dating five years from the future in her book and very amused at it. High School AU</html>


**Title: Love Letter**

**Summary: Someone finds a love letter dating five years from the future in her book and very amused at it. High School AU**

**Characters : Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlett with special appearance of Ultear Milkovich and Meredy.**

_A/N: This was written for a writing club prompt but I never did get around to post it. Figures we need some romance one-shot breather between the intense manga apologizes if it seems jarring for the readers... Yup, not one of my better works..._

_Prompt 2: You find a lo__ve letter addressed to you from someone completely unexpected, but the letter is dated 5 years from now. Write the letter._

* * *

><p>To that beautiful person that's currently reading this letter,<p>

You must be surprised to find this letter in your textbook. At first you will think this as a joke but I hope by the time you finish this letter, you will think the otherwise.

You are like a dream I never thought would come true for me. When I just hear your voice, I start to smile with joy. My heart beats wildly when I caught even a mere glimpse of you. When you held out your hand to me, you became the shining light in my darkness.

I am that boy who had being in love with you for the last ten years. Ever since that time at the playground where you saved me from those bullies.

Yes, I am that guy who had being leaving that cup of peppermint latte and strawberry cake on your desk for the last two week. I'm also that guy who secretly holding your hair as you puked your gut out that night last after a wild night of drinking at the Strauss, who silently nursed you throughout the night of your first hangover.

One week from now, I will that guy who will be cheering you on Ken-do championship, which you definitely will win again for the fourth time in a row.

One month from now, I will be that guy who's going to give you that beautiful bouquet of blue roses which you tend proceed to use to slap your friends with it.

Six months from now, I will the guy who's going to accompany you for that midnight release of that game you being waiting for the last six months (the entire school can hear you ranting about that particular game).

One year from now, I will be that guy who will be congratulating you when you got your acceptance letter to university you wanted (and be rest assure, I will be beside you on the orientation day).

Two years from now, I will be that guy who you managed to conned into doing the bungee jump with you (yes, I managed to sneak a peek on your bucket list) and visit that dessert festival in port Harjeon where you going to eat to your heart content (and held your hand when we visit the dentist the very next day).

And finally, five years from now, when you reread this letter again, you will be wearing a beautiful engagement ring on your left fourth finger in which I gave it to you on your graduation day together with a strawberry cake which I hopefully finally managed to bake properly by that time.

I want to find my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, and my Lady Knight. I feel as if you may just be the one I am looking for and have been searching for all my life. These are the kind of feelings I have for you now.

With sincere love,

From the man who love you until the end of time.

* * *

><p>Her mouth twitches in mirth as she scanned the love letter again; her shoulder shakes with suppressed laughter.<p>

"What do you have there, Ultear?" Meredy peered from behind, wondering what got the usually serious girl to look like that. She blinked when she realized what the black-haired beauty was holding. "Is that what I think that is?" The salmon haired girl choked out in surprise as she read snippets from the letter.

"Oh my fricking gawd, I can't believe it he actually went with the plan!"

Erza was enjoying her rare moment of peace, eating the piece of strawberry cake Jellal had bought for her. Beside her, the blue-haired genius was studiously reading his book, only to look up to stare the redheaded beauty beside him with a dazed look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Erza~" The couple looked up to see Ultear and Meredy walking toward them, the two of them chortling in laughter.

"Guess what I found stuck in your chemistry textbook you just lend me." Jellal choked on his saliva when he noticed the sheaf of sepia paper the girl was holding, his brain went blank in shock.

"Really Jellal, if you wanted to confess properly, you could have at least made sure you got the right book."Ultear teased as she watched her other best friend face turned red in embarrassment.

"E-Erza, I-I can explain! Really!"

**REVIEW!**


End file.
